


Skyfall

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Functionalism (Transformers), Functionist Universe (Transformers), Illegal Activities, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pining, Police, Power Dynamics, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but not between prowl and jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prowl was never meant to deviate from his function as an obedient, law-abiding enforcer.Meister pulls at the strings, and it all comes crashing down.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Skyfall

There was a pleasant sound that wafted through the dust and grime of Iacon's slums.

It made him halt for just a moment, but even the smallest bit of hesitation was noticed by his partner. 

Helm still facing the front, his partner asked why he stopped.

"There's a noise," he replied. "I will go investigate."

"You will not." The other drone said without hesitation. "We will continue our patrol, and report to Chief Barricade."

The sound was fading. The eerie silence of the ruins were returning again.

"It is disappearing. If we do not act now, perhaps it would be too late."

"Then I will report your decision to Chief Barricade," his partner decided. "And he will be aware."

Prowl nodded. "Acceptable."

The other drone did not spare another reply as he adjusted his hold on his weapon and continued forward, leaving Prowl alone. Waiting until his partner was out of sight, he subspaced his gun and cautiously walked towards the origin of the sound.

It was unlike anything he's ever heard before, so different from the hectic station and the unpredictable slums. It was soft, like a piece of cloth, though Prowl didn't know how else to describe it.

He stepped carefully, spark thumping wildly in his sparkchamber, as the sound grew louder. Keeping a servo pressed on the wall, he glanced up on the tops of the worn buildings.

And he saw it.

The origin of the sound. 

It was perched on a roof, though from this angle Prowl couldn't see clearly. Was it a mechanism? He couldn't tell.

All he knew was that the joyful sound came from that- and it made him feel.

Another step forward caused the sound to stop, and the perched figure looked down at Prowl. He got a glimpse of a shiny blue visor- and that was it. 

-

"Gunner told me that you were distracted during your patrol today," Barricade said from the other side of the desk in his office.

Prowl stood up straight, doorwings held at a neutral position- it was expected of enforcers to stay in a subservient position in the presence of authority. "He is correct, sir." 

There was little point in delaying the truth.

The chief ex-vented slowly, drumming his dark claws on the surface. Red optics bore into Prowl's helm, and he had to remind himself to not fidget. Drones didn't fidget.

"That's quite out of character for you, Prowl. Disobeying orders and getting distracted?"

"Yes, sir."

Leaning closer, Barricade rested his helm on an open servo. "Can you give me a reason?"

It was a rhetorical question. But Prowl was prepared for these types of inquiries- his function was to understand the unknown. "There was a peculiar noise not far from where we were patrolling, sir. Different from the usual sounds in the area."

"Describe it."

Prowl had to pause and reset his optics, as he tried to remember the event. What had he used to describe it? He had forgotten already.

"Light," he finally decided. "Like... like a cyberbird."

Barricade raised an optic ridge at this. "Light?" He repeated. "How can a sound be light?"

Prowl shook his helm. "I don't understand either, sir, but that was what I thought of it."

Silence filled the enclosure as Prowl felt the enforcer chief stare at him more. Chills crawled up his legs and his arms- chills he's never felt before.

"I'll believe you," he finally said, leaning back into his seat. He flicked a servo at Prowl. "After all, you're one of my best officers. I trust you, and you trust me."

Prowl dipped his helm. "Of course, sir."

"But I'll be expecting a detailed police report, Prowl. Just from what you've investigated, along with Gunner's. You can do that, right?"

Another harmless rhetorical question, but Prowl could sense the malice.

He wondered why he couldn't have before.

"Of course, sir."

"Good." Came the curt reply. "Dismissed. Glory to Cybertron."

Prowl bowed this time, forming a perfect 90 degree angle in his position. Barricade nodded and he stood upright again.

"Glory to Cybertron."

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberpunk AU! One of my favorite aesthetics/alternate-universes of all time. This chapter's just a prologue - expect longer chapters in the future.
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
